THE ARC OF HAPPINESS (SECOND PART OF THE ARC OF LOVE)
by Yuukigoodluck
Summary: Now that the furawa ketto (the duel of the flower) is over Yuki is finally able to marry who she wants. would she choose hijikata or would her take her new fredoom away? LOOK FOR THE FIRST PART IF YOU ARE INTERESTED or favourite
1. Chapter 1

IN THE SHISENGUMI HEADQUARTERS

kondo san - whined sougo - how long do we have to wait for hijibaka? i am hungry

just a little longer - sighted kondo - i hope everyone is ok

oi kondo san - yelled sougo following the patrol car with his eyes as the car enter into the headsquartes - look. It`s hijibaka and the yorouza. where is yu chan?

* * *

what a horrible ride - complain kagura hitting softly her back

yu chan was very hard to put inside the patrol - sighed shinpachi

* * *

yuki is with you - said kondo happily - that means one of you won the duel

don`t look at me - complanied gintoki - do i look like a winner?

that means... - kondo couldn´t stop looking at hijikata

i won - sighed hijikata lightening a cigarrete

that also means... - carry sougo as he took yuki of the patrol - ...yu chan is ours. Please go home - he added doing a gesture with his hand

don`t touch her - yelled kagura starting a fight with sougo

really don`t touch her - said hijikata with a loud voice - she needs to rest. Hijikata pick yuki in his arms and went inside

kondo san - added hijikata - send the doctors

yes toshi - answered kondo san mesmerized from the imagine of hijikata holding yuki - you too need medical care

not really - said gin picking his nose - i am fine

please stay - insisted kondo - you help toshi a great deal. if you help the vice commander you help the shisengumi

gin chan - lets stay said kagura in a low voice - they propably have plenty food

don`t say that kagura - complanied shin - but we should stay. I want to see yuki. we can´t leave her alone

you are right - finally sentenced gin - plus we don`t have any food at home

* * *

oi gorila - said gin - show me your prettiest nurses and your best food

you just call me gorila - wonder kondo

i want food to - said kagura - hanging from kondo`s arm

* * *

am i the only that is staying for yuki safe? - sighed shin following his friends


	2. Chapter 2

am i hurt? - asked yuki with a low voice

you are fine - said hijikata as he clean the little drops of sweat from yuki forhead - onibaba said you will be fine in the morning

what is wrong with me? - said yuki - i am really dizzy

you have some of onibaba killer tea - respond hijikata weting the handkerchief - we need to talk ... a lot has been going on... and i need to tell you that...

i feel i am falling - complained yuki

what you mean? - asked hijikata

i am not feeling well - said yuki with dead eyes as she felt sleep again

* * *

what ever you want to talk to her - said gin on the door frame - do it in the morning. she will go in and out of conscience all night and maybe in the morning she will be able to talk

i just wanted to... - added hijikata

in the morning - added gin - that´s the thing with onibaba tea. it makes you unconscience but yuki is fighting it. is better is she just sleep it of. Go rest i will stay with her

hijikata just sighed as he left the room

* * *

she is ok - said hijikata to himself - she just need to sleep. But i will better if i could be with her. Never the less i need to talk to her as soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

knock it off - yelled a woman voice - you will wake everyone up

he started it - complain a girl voice

i am also finishing it - said a boy voice

* * *

hijikata recongnized the voices

it was yuki yelling trying to stop another sougo vs kagura fight

wait - said hijikata - she is awake. and she is probably in good shape if she can be scream like that

hijikata change his pijama and put his yukata. He would probably take the day to be with yuki and kondo surely will allow it

* * *

ohayou - said hijikata trying to act calmly

ohayou - respond kagura and sougo as they carry their fight

ohayou hijikata san - said yuki with a smile as she aproched him. This is the man that won my freedom - tought yuki - i couldn´t be happier

we need to talk - said hijikata looking at her

yes, i know - replied yuki as she lowered her head

kagura and sougo aproched them, trying to hear what they wanted to said

alone - said hijikata with anger looking at sougo

just us - replied yuki giving a killer look to kagura

that only made kagura and sougo more interested in the conversation

* * *

yuki sighed with fatigue

how about a tour? - said yuki

a tour? - wonder hijikata - oh, yes, a tour

i would like to see the shisengumi headsquarter - said yuki with a smile

there is not much to see but let`s go - added hijikata walking away

kagura and sougo try to follow them but the combined look in the eyes of the demonic vice commander and the nekomata was enough to make the pair stay still as hijikata and yuki walked away

* * *

they are trully made for each other - mocked kagura

don`t said such nonsense - said sougo with a dark face

are you ready to contined? -asked kagura getting in a fight possition

naa, not really - replied sougo with disdain

you are giving up uh? - mocked kagura

whatever - said sougo as he left the courtyard

what is wrong with him? - tought kagura


	4. Chapter 4

this place is bigger than i tought - said yuki

the land is big - replied hijikata - and we only build what we were going to use

i see - answered yuki - even tough you should...

we really have to talk - interrumped hijikata

yes - said yuki with a closed mouth

i enter the fukawa kento - started hijikata - not to marry you but to free you. You can do what ever you want now and you don`t have to be afraid anymore. you can leave the headquartes when i please you.

yes, i guess i am free now - replied yuki

i didn`t have the intention of marring you when i enter the duel - said hijikata - but i enter and i won. Like i said you are free to leave

i will leave inmediatly - replied yuki

you will? - asked hijikata

yes, one night bothering other is enough for me - said yuki

* * *

oi oniichan - yelled yuki - we are leaving. Get dress!

what? we are? - asked gin blinking and rubbing his eyes

kagura chan we are leaving - yelled yuki - did you hear me?. turn the tv off. Shin chan come on!

why are we leaving? - wondered shinpachi - i tought we were going to stay for the feast

there is a feast? - asked kagura with a little spit in her mouth - i wanna stay

i said we are leaving - repeat yuki

but why now? - whined kagura

hijikata told me i can leave - said yuki as her face went dark - so we are leaving now

kagura and shinpachi got a sad look in their faces

come on minors - said gintoki - i am ready, let`s get out of here. sadaharu probably eat the sofa by now

are we going to say good bye? - wondered shinpachi

yuki just look away

it`s not necesary - replied gintoki - they won`t even notice we are gone

they won`t - said yuki in a low voice


	5. Chapter 5

oi toshi - calle kondo - have you seen yu chan and the others?

they left - replied hijikata - i told yuki she could leave the headquarter when it please her and she left inmediatly

why? - yelled kondo heartbroken - you just let her leave like that?

what more can i do? - asked hijikata - i won`t marry her and i can`t make her stay here if she wants to leave

i can`t believe it - said kondo - you love her and you let her go

love her? - said hijikata as a mock - i won her in some competition. what kind of love could that be? she comes from a family when women are won and then must stay with the men that won them. She deserved better, she deserved to be free.

but you didn`t tell her that part, didn`t you? - guess kondo - you just told her to leave

she left because she wanted to - replied hijikata with anger

she left because you told her to - said kondo calmly - if you tell a woman you don`t want her she would leave your side. but she will expect you to try to stop her.

that is not... - complained hijikata

you are a baka after all - sighed kondo

hijikata look at kondo with surprised

i guess i am a baka - smiled hijikata - but i will live with no regrets

run toshi - yelled kondo


	6. Chapter 6

why does a woman needs so much stuff? - asked gin as he picked his nose - just look at this crap! actually this must cost a fortune, we will keep it

woman are mysteriuos creature gin chan - said kagura - can i keep this necklace?

minna - yelled shinpachi - get back to work! And don`t touch yuki`s stuff!

but i am tired okasa - complained kagura

i am not your mother - yelled shinpachi

don`t scream okasa, it`s bad for you - whined gintoki

i am not your mother either - repeat shin - if we work as a team we will finish sooner and yu chan ask to take care of her things while she looks for a place on her on - finished shinpachi with a calmer voice - plus you are not working at all and she prepay you

* * *

the yorouza - noticed hijikata - what is all that crap? furniture? clothes?

oi yorouza - said hijikata - we need to talk

kagura, shinpachi and gintoki gave hijikata a killer look. Killer enough to make the demonic vice commander sweat a little

you are not welcome here - said kagura with her most yakuza voice - leave kabuki now cherry boy

you little baka - yelled hijikata - we do need to talk

no we don`t - said gin calmly - you need to talk to someone else. And you need to tell her the true. i don`t know what`s wrong with you but you need to stop. People never show their true feelings and that`s fine for me but i won`t let you go any near yuki if you are not gonna make up your mind. what are a high school girl? boys won`t ask you out if you play with their feelings.

i never played with her feelings - yelled hijikata madly - she just misunderstod me

don`t you dare blaming her - yelled gintoki - you better fix this now

don`t you ... - yelled hijikata - ...you are right - he added finally with a calmer voice - where is she?

i dunno know - replied gin looking at the afternoon sky

you bastard - yelled hijikata - don`t play with me

i am telling you the true - said gin - knowing that crazy girl she is probably at the terminal buying a ticket. She always wanted to visit sakamoto

are you kidding me? - yelled hijikata - she could be at the terminal or in another planet by now? why didn`t you tell me?

you never ask - replied gin as he place a snot in yuki`s clothes

i must run - yelled hijikata with wide eyes


	7. Chapter 7

she is where? - asked shinpachi with anger

why didn`t you tell me? - cried kagura - where is yu cha gin?

i dunno know - say gintoki - every time she mad she runs away. When sakamoto was embarking she run to the terminal and stole sakamoto`s ticket and pretend to be him so sakamoto couldn`t leave.

so there is a chance she didn`t leave earth - said kagura

i guess, but she told me she wanted to leave - replied gin - and i hear her talking to sakamoto and she did told me she was going to the terminal

oh my god - scream kagura - what kind of adult are you? it`s obvious she left us

she was very upset when we arrived home - said shinpachi - but leaving without saying good bye

she will be back - said gintoki - she always does

* * *

AT THE TERMINAL

how long do i have to wait to get my ticket? - said yuki impaciently - i could just walk to sakamoto ship at this point

next clients please - called a woman voice

there is so much people - whine yuki - i am never leaving

* * *

where could she be? - asked hijikata to himself

hijikata take his phone and dialed

i am very sorry to ask but ... - said hijikata - ... i need help

* * *

next client please - called the woman voice again

finally - exclaimed yuki

here is your ticket - said the woman - you embark in gate number 15 and don`t forget your passaport

arigato - said yuki with a little sadness - it`s amazing i am really leaving.

i hope you enjoy the trip - added the woman with a smile

* * *

any sign of her? - asked kondo

not at all kondo san - replied sougo - but all men are looking for her

where could she be? - yelled hijikata

kondo san - yelled a voice from the radio - we saw a woman that fits the description about to go into a ship

we must hurry - said kondo

* * *

yuki - yelled hijikata waiting for her to turn around but she didn`t, she just enter the plataform

yuki - hijikata kept yelling as he try to run in the plataform

sir - said a terminal officer - the dock is closing. you will get hurt

she is not far enough - said kondo - she probably can hear you

yuki - yelled hijikata buy she kept her back to him - i know you are mad. I only told you all those things because i love you and i wanted you to chose me because you love me back not because i won you. be mad all you want and you can leave but if you love or at least you forgive please just turn around. Aishiteru yuki, just turn around. Aishiteru.

everyone in the terminal was waiting for the long black hair girl to turn around but she didn`t

hijikata just stood in the dock as the plataform closed and the ship start taking flight

the ship is not that high - claimed kondo - we can get close to it with one of matsudaria`s ships

it`s over - said hijikata with a low voice - she didn`t even turn around to see me


	8. Chapter 8

IN THE YOROUZA

i can`t believe she is gone - sighed shinpachi

i miss her already - cried kagura as she break some of the cookies in the table - even sadaharu is sad

i told you - said gin raising his voice - when she feels better she will be back and i am sure she will write us often

oi minna - said a soft voice

i miss yu chan so much i think a hear her - kept crying kagura

minna - repeat the voice

i know what you said - added shinpachi - i can hear her too

are you home? - said the voice again

even sadaharu - can hear it

why aren`t you answering me? - yelled yuki as she open the door

yu chan - yelled shinpachi and kagura - you are home

oh guys - said yuki with a smile - you are so nice

i tought you left us - said kagura

you tought better and decided to stay - added shinpachi

what are you talking about? - asked yuki

gin chan told us she went to the terminal - said kagura

she i did - said yuki - look i brought sushi for dinner and sake for the grown ups

i don`t understand what is going on - said shinpachi with confussion

i told gin chan i talk to sakamoto and he told me it was ok to visit him so i went to buy a ticket for next month

you told him that - said kagura with a threatening look in her eyes

and you are leaving in a month - added shinpachi cracking his knuckles

i don`t remember all those word - said gin trying to defend himself

you don`t? - asked yuki - we were watching the news and you told me that ketsuno anna was on and then...

you were not paying attention - yelled shinpachi trying to kick gintoki

everyone calm down - said yuki with a high voice - it was an honest mistake. We are all here and we are gonna enjoy dinner

as everyone started eating yuki kept talking

you won`t believe the craziness the terminal was. There were cops everywhere, i think it was about a missing child or something. I have to use the staff`s door to leave. the main entrance were locked.

gintoki spit his sushi as kagura and shinpachi watched him with horror

i hope they found that kid - added yuki - can i turn the tv maybe there is something about it on the news?

everyone kept the same horror expression in their face

gin san - said shinpachi with a trembling voice - you need to tell yuki what happened

what you mean shinpachi kun? - said gin looking the other way

don´t play fool gin san - warned shinpachi

i would tell her in the morning - added gintoki - she will just go completly mad and probably kill me. Let`s do that... we will wait for the right moment

next on edo news - said the voice from the tv - we will kept you inform about why the shisengumi took down the terminal

look they are talking about the terminal - said yuki pointin the tv

we need to go - yelled gintoki with dispair as he grabbed yuki and took her down stair

* * *

get the helmet - yelled gintoki - come on! faster!

where are we going? - asked yuki sitting in the back of gin´s scooter

you need to trust me - said gin starting his scooter - there is a man madly in love with you and this time you can`t run

* * *

come on kagura chan - yelled shinpachi - we can`t let gin san ruin this

let`s go - yelled kagura - sadaharu follwe gin chan


	9. Chapter 9

oi mayora - yelled gin from the top of his lungs - get over here!

what is this? - yelled a shisengumi officer - you can`t enter the headquarter like that

what the hell are we doing here gin chan? - asked yuki madly

i will explain it to you later - said gintoki impaciently - oi mayo freak, come from wherever you are

yu chan - scream kondo from the other side of the yard - i need to find toshi

* * *

what is all that noise? - wondered hijikata

toshi - yelled kondo san - you need to come with me

don`t try to cheer me up kondo san - complained hijikata - what is the noise coming from?

that`s what you need to see - replied kondo happily

* * *

gintoki was carrying yuki in his shoulder as kondo dragg hijikata

stand here toshi - ordered kondo

enough piggy back, get down - ordered gin as he put yuki in the ground

yuki turn around and saw hijikata in front of her

i don`t want to see you nor speak to you - yelled yuki

well i don`t want to see you either - yelled hijikata - i said everything i have to say back in the terminal and you didn`t even bother in turning around and face me. You just get in that ship and let me stand like a fool.

what ship? - asked yuki with a angry voice - i didn`t get to any ship. Why everyone think I went away?

you didn`t get into the ship? - wondered hijikata - i saw you, in the plataform

it wasn`t me - yelled yuki - i just bought a ticket and went back home

i tought... - stuttered hijikata giving a killer look to gintoki - natural perm told me you left the planet

yuki looked at gintoki with confussion

you are a baka - she yelled at gintoki - baka baka baka baka

yu chan - started talking hijikata - i just ...

i don`t care - yelled yuki - even if gin chan screw everything i still want to leave. Good night

as yuki turned around and started walking but a hand grabbed her

don`t leave - asked hijikata - i mean don`t leave me. I don`t want you to leave ever and if you want to leave be very sure that i will follow you and do a lot more of ridiculous stuff like today.

hijikata san - said yuki with surprised

uhmm... i also ... - started hijikata trembling

yuki i know you are mad - said a low voice

yuki i know you are mad - repeat hijikata

I only told you those things because - said the voice

I only told you all those things because - repeat hijikata

because i am mayo freak and i don`t deserve to be the vice commander - said the voice

because i am mayo fre ... - stoped hijikata - did you write down what i said and change it? - yelled hijikata to sougo

i also recorded it - replied sougo

go away - yelled hijikata

so, why did you say those things? - asked yuki

because i won you in a duel - replied hijikata - and i want you to be free

quit the nonsense - yelled gintoki - would you stop being a coward already?

aishiteru yuki - yelled hijikata - i love you so love me back

aishiteru hijikata san - replied yuki with a smile - don`t be a coward ever again


	10. Chapter 10

we can start planning the wedding - said kondo hugging hijikata and yuki at the same time

what wedding? - asked yuki with surprised

i tought ... that - said kondo stuttering looking at hijikita - you...both of you...

hijikata`s eyes would meet kondo`s eye pretending he didn`t have the same tought

i am leaving for space in a month - replied yuki - and i have been booked to look for a fugitive

you will still work as a bounty hunter? - asked hijikata with horror

of course i will - replied yuki with a high voice - i can`t live with gin chan and be a burden

and you will with natural perm? - yelled hijikata

do you have a problem? - yelled yuki

the rays from their eyes were meeting

i think it`s always great to have an independent woman - interrumped kondo - isn`t that right gintoki san?

i know i wouldn`t pay for shit - replied gintoki scratching his chin

i wanna go home - said yuki looking at gintoki

finally - claimed gintoki - good you two work things out

yuki looked at hijikata with anger as she turn around

oi hijibaka - said yuki looking the other way - go find me when you get a day off and you better take me some place nice. I like sushi, cake and sake.

i like strawberry parfaits, strawberry milk and jumps - added gintoki going after yuki

i want sukonbu enough for a whole years - yelled kagura

please don`t listen to them hijikata - said shinpachi - but some tea would be great

the yorouza three were leaving the headquarter with yuki

what a trouble maker, violent, crazy woman - said hijikata snaping his tongue

isn`t that why you chose her? - asked kondo with a mock

hijikita just blushed and walked away


	11. Chapter 11

i can`t believe she expect me to go look for her at that teme`s house - tought hijikata - i have to face that monster girl and his awful dog. wait is that a dog? it`s must be some form of alien...what am i thinking?

ohayou - said hijikata as he ring the bell - yu chan, are you home?

please this way - said shinpachi wearing a formal black yukata - we have been waiting for you

what`s the deal with the clothes? - wondered hijikata to himself as he enter the office and walk to the main room - what the...?

in the room where the old kotastu was appear an elegant table, actually the whole place was different. It look like those places where arragened marriage take place.

this mean yuki have think about it and considered the marriage. And there she was, wearing a white kimono with a blue pattern starting at it`s end.

seat down young man - said gintoki with a deep voice - you are late and that`s an offense by it`s own

i told you otosa - whispered kagura - this is not the right man for our girl

i know okasa but this is the man she choose - whispered gintoki covering his face with a hand fan

what you mean i am not the right man? - yelled hijikata gettin up

didn`t i said so? - whined kagura putting her feet on the table - just look at those manners

my manners? - yelled hijikata - you are the one with her feet on the table

what a disrespectful man - sentenced gintoki as he played with his fingers

you are rolling a snot aren`t you? - said hijikata with disdain - stop that!

i don`t know what you are talking about mayo san - answered gintoki as he trow his snot far away

you just trow your snot - added hijikata

* * *

we will started the meeting - announced shinpachi clearing his throat

you are right patsuan - agreed gintoki

so you are telling me what exactly what is going on here? - asked hijikata

well son - said gintoki

don`t call me son - replied hijikata

anyway...- added gintoki - ... as you have show interest for this family heiress and called for this meeting

i didn`t...- said hijikata

we tought we could give you a chance to prove you are worthy of the sakata`s firstborn - said gintoki - but i must warn you. Each task will we harder than it`s previuos and none of them would be easy. Are you man enough?!

the hell i am - yelled hijikata placing his hand in his sword

ok then - carried gintoki - go buy me some strawberry milk

what?! - yelled hijikata

don`t ask why - said gintoki - just followed

are you hearing yourself? - yelled hijikata - do you agree with this yu chan?

the long white veil moved as the girl nodded with her head

yu chan! - yelled hijikata with dispair

choto maste - said shinpachi - maybe this task is below hijikata san. Let`s better pass to the next one

in that case...- said kagura assuming a fighting possition - ... i want subonku

you people are crazy? - yelled hijikata - what kind of tasks are this? you just wanted to buy you food

let`s ask the future bride if she agreed - said gintoki

the white veil moved again agreing with gintoki

how can you agree on this? - yelled hijikata looking at the woman in the white veil

that task is also below hijikata san - said shinpachi - better past to the last task

we probably should - said gintoki - we need to talk about the dowry

i won`t ask for a dowry - said hijikata with a blush - i loved her and i have plenty money on my own

good to hear - said gintoki with a big smile - because the dowry is for us

what? - yelled hijikata - it`s the bride family the one that is suppose to give the dowry

you don`t want one - yelled kagura

and you said you have money - yelled gintoki - we talk to yu chan and she agree, or no yu chan?

the veil move lookin up to gintoki as she...

* * *

oi minna san - yelled a familiar voice - i am back!

hijikata turn around as he recognized the voice coming from the office

kagura, shinpachi and gintoki were just black and white image losing their souls

hijikata left the main room closing the door behind him


	12. Chapter 12

hijikata san? - wondered yuki - what are you doing here?

your onni chan is a bastard - replied hijikata with a straight face

yes, he is - replied yuki with a sigh - wanna stay for dinner? Oni chan wanted fish for dinner, he said it must be from the sea, so i went to the beach and ...

hijikata turned around open the door and enter the main room. Yuki stood there clueless.

you bastard - yelled hijikata - you fucking bastard

please hijikata san - yelled shinpachi - let us explain

we are in a awful situation and you want to sit and chat with mayora - yelled gintoki

Yuki could hear the screaming even from the kitchen

what happened now? - wondered yuki as she place the fish in the fridge

* * *

what the hell are you screaming for? - yelled yuki - and who the fuck is that chick? this looks like a omaia! - she added with a high voice

Yuki approached the woman and rip of the veil with a violent move

catherine san - yelled yuki - dondake?

you tried to pass this ugly woman as yuki? - yelled hijikata

dondake? - scream yuki again

above all you tried to make me give you money? - complaneid hijikata

dondake? - scream one more time yuki

knock it off with the dondake - complained gintoki - you are stealing all of shinpachi`s line!

gin san - whine shinpachi - i have more lines than that

shut up megane - yelled kagura - and don`t try to pass as more complex character that then dondake guy

you are doing four wall jokes right now? - yelled yuki - i want to know what was going on here

ok then - said gintoki as he scratch the back on his head - it`s all of mayora`s fault any way

hijikata raise one eyebrow and his mouth twitch with dispair

not from you - yelled yuki - from him - yuki pointed hijikata

come on - said yuki looking at hijikata - you can buy me some sushi and i might forgive you for marrying catherine san

i didn`t wanted ... - started talking hijikata

i know i know - said yuki as she turned to gintoki with a grimm face - and for you the fish is on the fridge, clean it before you eat it

* * *

i still want my money, you perm - said catherine as she got up

what money? - asked gintoki playing cool - do you see any money in here?

that`s because your plan was as stupid as you - said catherine spitting the ground

my plan failed because you are too ugly to be a bride - yelled gintoki

you bastard - said catherine jumping at him

you damn woman - replied gintoki

oi shinpachi - said kagura - should be try to separate them?

go ahead if you want - sighed shinpachi - i have to make dinner


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki was walking in front of Hijikata, leading the way. She was wearing her ussual short kimono and her black boots. Hijikata could tell that was an influence from her baka onii chan, that perm hair idiot.

we are here - said yuki with a smile - i am starving

at least she is smiling - sighed hijikata - maybe she is not mad after all

i hope you bring your wallet along - added yuki with a grimm face and a fake smile

yeah she`s still mad - added hijikata

* * *

that would be all yu chan? - asked the waiter

and my favorite drink - added yuki with wink- i almost forget

the waiter was gone and yuki was trying to keep her side bangs behind her hears

i was thinking - started Hijikata clearing his troath

you are not off the hock yet - said yuki terminally - i can`t believe you were off to marrying catherine

i wasn`t - yelled hijikata - you know that!

maybe i do - replied yuki - never the less that was a omaia. Can you explain that?

ask those bastard you live with - yelled hijikata again - they set me up and expect me to give them a dowry and sukonbu

that again? - said yuki desperate - all i have been hearing this week are wedding plans and dowries commissios. The worst part is that i don`t remember been asked for any of this. You all made the same mistake and you have the nerve of telling me I am free.

of course you are free - yelled hijikata - don`t be brat right now

i don`t know about you hijibaka san but i am not marrying anyone for the moment - sighed yuki - so all the wedding`s things are just nonsense to me

i told not to be brat right now - added hijikata with a lower voice - you cann`t blame us for thinking it

yes i can - yelled yuki - i want to be asked. This is Gintama not Dragon Ball! What? you are Vegeta and you don`t need to ask? the anime will make a new season and magically we will be marry with kids? Even goku ask Chichi. You know what i mean? even she got asked.

really? he did? i don`t remember - wonder hijikata

yes, they were fighting in the tournament - answered yuki - and Chichi was mad because Goku forgot it

ahhh yes i remember now - replied hijikata with with his hand in his chin - kondo san couldn`t believe and wanted me to watch too

yes plus goku... - said yuki - ...well that`s my point! I know this is not a shojo but it happened in DB, it even happened in Shaman king

it didn`t happened in shaman king - yelled hijikata - now i know you are lying

of course it happened - yelled back yuki - it`s too obviuos you didn`t read the manga.

what the hell are you talking about? - yelled the waiter - you will marry or not?

don`t you yell at me - yelled yuki - yelled at hijibaka!

are you going to ask her? - yelled the waiter

are you gonna marry me? - finally hijikata yelled looking to his side

of course i will, you bastard - answered yuki with a loud voice

ok then - announce the waiter - the drinks are on the house. The shisengumi`s vice commander is marrying the katsu family`s heiress - yelled the waiter as the other people in the restaurant clapped their hands

you will do it the proper way now - said yuki with a low voice as she smiled to everyone on the room

what you mean the proper way? - asked hijikata lightenig a cigarrete

you will ask my family for my hand - said yuki - and you will get a dowry

i don`t want one - added hijikata

you will take it - said yuki as she took her glass - i will take everything my family own me

* * *

can we eat now? - yuki asked to the waiter holding the tray. did you get me the soy souce?

of course i did yu chan - responded the waiter

Hijata was separating his chopsticks and lookig the tray. He took a look to Yuki and saw the abomination she was eating

what the hell is that? - Hijikata yelled with disgust

it`s soy souce - replied yuki with a smile

the waiter gave her a deep dish ans she filled it with soy souce. The sushi rolls were floating in a soy sea

This remind Hikijata the ridiculous amount of tabasco Mitsuba used to eat with. It shock him to think in her while beeing with Yuki

are you healthy? - hijikata asked remembering all the awful moments he passed with Mitsuba as she fought her disease

actually i am - replied yuki with surprised - i trained in the mountains after the war and never got sick after that. You know, if you want to get to know me better you should ask more normal questions.

yes, i dunno what i was thinking - added Hijikata

it`s ok, it was funny - said yuki raising her shoulders

* * *

He didn`t have nothing to be afraid of. She was a healthy, strong and violent girl. She never got sick and she could fight better than most men in the Shisengumi. Letting Mitsuba go was a regret of his but he know his heart was in the right place. Letting Yuki go was just a plain mistake. She could take her of herself and He would do it. That they he left his village and Mitsuba he was been a cowbard but those days were long gone. He was going to be brave, so brave no one will try to hurt the vice commander`s wife.

* * *

oi hijibaka - said yuki - are you ok? you look distracted

you can call me for my first name instead of hijibaka - said hijikata without patient

ok then oogushi kun - replied yuki

my name is not oogushi - said hijikata with a small vaine in his cheeck - where did you get that?

from onii chan - simply replied yuki as she were saying something obviuos

your onii chan is a full - added hijikata - my first name is Toshiro

ok Toshiro - said yuki - what about that gold fish? you still have the gold fish?

Hijikata just sighed as he rolled his eyes

This girl is as confused as the china girl - tought hijikata to himself - that perm hair bastard shouldn`t even be aloud to have kids around


	14. Chapter 14

Hijikata was standing in the main door of the katsu family. Months has passed since the last time he was there but the place still gave him shivers. The emblish in the main door could only remind him the picture of yuki hanging froom the roof at the arena. This were morbid people and he wished to never see them again that day he rescued Yuki.

I can`t turn around now - he tough ligthtening a cigarrete - even if i dispise this people Yu chan wants me to ask her uncle

* * *

We have a visitor - announced a servant - The demo... The vice commander of the Shisengumi, Hijikata Toshiro is here

ok then - said Onibaba trying to act calmly - let him in

* * *

ohayo vice commander - greet Onibaba - what do i own this pleasure?

i need to see Katsu sama - replied Hijikata with a solemn voice

i am afraid you can`t - said Onibaba - but you can tell me all about it and i let him know

it`s about Yuki san - replied hijikata - she and ...

did she run away? - asked Onibaba - it`s not our fault if she run away from you. But she always does that. Have you tried calling her around the neighbour with her favorite food or posting sings around with her face so people know she is missing?

those are advice for a missing pet! - yelled Hijikata - why would you look for a person like that?

ok ok take it easy - said onibaba waving her hand - what`s wrong with her?

she wont marry me unless i asked her uncle - replies hijikata with dispair

i see - replied onibaba with surprised - you know you can force her into marrying you. You can gave her a treat if you does good and wet her with a water gun when she is bad

what`s up with you and pet`s advice? - yelled Hijikata - we are fine. Now you see why i need to talk to Katsu sama. She wont marry me if i dont talk to his uncle. I dont know what`s the big deal. she said even chichi from DB got asked and the same happened in shaman king

in shaman king? - said onibaba - i don`t remember that

she said it did but you need to read the manga - replied hijikata

so do i have to read the manga? - asked onibaba

what is going on here? - said a deep man voice from the door fraim

* * *

katsu sama - said Hijikata with surprised

what are YOU doing here? - asked katsu - did yuki run away? have you try to call her around the neighbour at least?

yuki is not missing - yelled hijikata - and if she were, why would i look for her like a missing pet? what is wrong with you?

then what you want? - yelled katsu back

i want to marry her - yelled hijikata - so give me your goddamn blessing so she would stop been a brat and marry me for once

katsu was in shock. For the first time in the years he had arrange the furawa ketto this was the first time someone have came to claim a proper marriage. now i wont be able to get rid of that brat - tought katsu

what`s your answer? - asked hijikata

you have my blessing - said katsu clearing his troath - and as this is a proper marriage you have the right to Yuki san`s earings, a full dowry and her household. You can take the Katsu name if it`s please you. I am sure it would help your career

the last part was a hit in hijikata`s pride but he swallowed his anger

plan the wedding - added katsu - as is the tradition we will pay most of the arrangements. Now leave, i don`t want to see until the wedding

* * *

katsu left the room in silence and hijikata was standing to leave as well

oi hijikata sama - called onibaba - you have just made an old woman the most happy. i will send the official mail

hijikata nodded as a good bye and left the katsu`s palace, hoping it was the last time he had to go there


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki woke up before her oniichan and kagura. She always did, that was the one moment of peace she had all day. She could make breakfast without fighting kagura over the uncooked rice and read the newspaper.

it must be the mail - said yuki to herself as she clean her hands

* * *

Gintoki was waking up. The sun was bearly in his eyes and he rolled in his futon to avoid it. Another quiet morning before the china monster girl wakes up.

yuki is cooking fish - tought gintoki taking a deep breath - it`s so quiet i should...

_**i am getting marry**_ - yelled yuki carrying a piece of paper above her head - nii chan look! it`s official

gintoki took the paper off yuki`s hand with anger

what are you talking about? - asked gintoki with a high voice

look at the envelopment - said yuki giving him another paper

the envelopment was from the katsu official mail. The same letter he received to enter the fuwata ketto. Looking at the golden and blue envelopmente gave him som shivers.

so it`s official - gintoki added - you are gonna stop living of your onii chan good will and go off with mayo freak

mayo freak? - wondered yuki - you are right! i must looked for Toshiro!

you call him what? - asked gintoki picking his nose - i am pretty sure his name is oogushi

it`s not - added yuki with a little drop in her cheeck - and he doesn`t have a gold fish

Oi what`s for breakfast - yelled kagura scratching her head

dammit the fish - said yuki as she run to the kitchen

what`s that gin chan? - asked kagura looking at gin`s hands

yuki is leaving us for mayo freak - answered gintoki - all daughters are the same. when i am getting rid off you?

find me a rich husband - replied kagura

serve yourself the breakfast - yelled yuki from the kitchen - and give that - she added taking the letter from gintoki

are you gonna congratulate me? - asked yuki

move over! - replied gintoki - go now to be happy with oogushi

yuki kissed gintoki in the cheeck and he blushed a little

this is all your fault - added yuki with a smile - see you later kagura chan - she finished kissing her head

* * *

gin chan - said kagura with worry - does this mean we are in the poor house again?

unless you find a rich husband maybe - said gintoki smiling looking at the door


	16. Chapter 16

Yuki was running across kabuki-chou smiling to everyone that she met but she didn`t stop to talk to anyone. All she wanted was to get to the shisengumi headquartes as soon as possible.

There is no time to lose - she said to herself - no stops no chats no...

oi yu chan - yelled a familiar voice - you want some dangos?

maybe a little stop - said yuki convincing herself

what would you like - asked the dango man

i want two to take with me - replied yuki - and send a whole bunch to the shisengumi. Send soy souce, mayoness and bananas. It`s on me

* * *

yuki finally made it to the headquarters and run inside as the guard in the gate just stood there

she is the same girl from last time isn`t she? - asked one officer

she is - replied the other - i hope she doesn`t kill the vice chief

* * *

toshiro - yelled yuki in the main courtyard - toshiro get here!

yu chan - said kondo with surprised - what are you doing here?

i need to find toshiro - yuki replied - help me kondo san - she added with puppies eyes

Yuki touch kondo`s soft spot as he had puppies eyes on his own. Changing his face kondo san call his man

look for toshi - he ordered - everyone of you!

* * *

hijikata was entering to the headsquarter through a secondary gate

what are you usless doing? - he yelled to the officer in the tree

we are on a mission hijikata san - said one officer

yes, we must look for toshi - said another

ahh kondo san - hijikata sighed - what is wrong with this man now?

* * *

toshi you are here - said kondo happily

what you want? - asked hijikata raising an eyebrow

it`s not me - replied kondo - yu chan was ...

* * *

there he was. Yuki saw his dark hair and run up to him

toshiro - she yelled

yu chan - said hijikata almost dropping his cigarrete

Yuki jumped to Hijikata`s arm rapping her arm to his neck and looking deep in his eyes

i found him - she yelled spoiling the moment

Hijikata had a little drop on his cheeck

what are you doing? - hijikata asked with doubt realizing all the shisengumi was looking for him

oh yes, i remember - said yuki taking a paper from her obi with a big smile - we can marry now!

are you screwing me? - replied hijikata

i am not - said yuki with a little anger - take a look, it`s from my uncle. He gave us his blessing.

just to be sure - added hijikata - we are getting marry and you agree with that?

yes i do hijibaka - said yuki - there`s one thing left

now what? - asked hijikata with dispair

do i have to... - said hijikata as he got interrumped

yuki took a small jumped and kissed hijikata. He had his eyes opened for the surprised but slowly closed him taking yuki`s wait. he felt the hot red blush in his face and could feel yuki`s warm and her soft lips. Everything stopped for a moments. He felt how yuki was separating herself from him.

aishiteru toshi - she said breaking the kiss

aishiteru yu chan - he replied

* * *

suddlenly the courtyard in front of the dojo was filled with cheering and laughters

the vice chief is getting marry - cried one the captain

toshi congratulations - yelled kondo hugging them - i am so happy for you. You would be very happy together and...and... why can otae love me? what`s wrong with me?

you really want an answer? - sighed hijikata

He turn around to look at yuki and realizes everyone gatter around to meet her. She enchanted everyone like she always did. At least you will have fun in the headquarters.


	17. Chapter 17

EDO`S TERMINAL

everything is set - yelled yuki as she wave the shisengumi good bye

i can`t believe you are leaving - said hijikata with a little anger

everygirl deserves a bachelorette party - replied yuki smiling

you are going off to space with a permed hair slacker, some sort of pirate captain with a wierd pet and a space smuggler - a

dded hijikata trying to stop yuki from leaving

I planned my trip a month ago - said yuki with dispair - long before getting engageded. I am leaving toshi. just give a kiss and don`t get mad. you can have fun too.

everyone will get drunk and kondo san will sexual harass his favourite girl - sighed hijikata

change kondo for sakamoto and we will have the same week - smiled yuki

don`t go - beg hijikata

just kiss me - replied yuki

hijikata smiled and grabbed her waist as yuki place her hands in his chest. Hijikata try to make the kiss deeper when he heard the terminal`s announcment

that`s our ship - yuki said looking at him

oi if you are done with the scene - yelled gintoki - i would like to leave now before sakamoto gets arrested

yuki and hijikata look at each other from the distance

oi hijikata san - said sougo - do you remember the time when you mistake yuki with another girl and make a fool out of you?

shut up you baka - yelled hijikata - if you are all here saying good bye, who the hell is on patrol?

all the officer started spreading as hijikata look the ship taking fly.

this is going to be a long week - he sighed


	18. Chapter 18

yuyuki chan - said sakamoto with a drunk voice

my name isn`t yuyuki - replied yuki pouring sake in sakamoto`s glass

how can you drink hot sake? - asked gintoki to katzura

it`s a common drink in war time - replied katzura as seriuos as always

we are not at war - yelled gintoki - drink it cold zura

zura janai, katzura da - replied katzura

don`t bother kotaro - whined yuki patting her face

kotaro janai, katzura da - replied katzura drinking more hot sake

what? i can`t call you by your first name after all this years? stupid drag queen - asked yuki lightening a cigarrete

drag queen janai, katzura da - replied katzura with a sighed

don`t get upset he is just drunk - said sakamoto laughing

drunk janai, katzura da - replied once again katzura falling to the table

_"i take care of him"_ - said elizabeth`s sign

arigato eri chan - said yuki with a smile - send him with the girls and come back

he is such a good guy - laugh sakamoto - or penguin or panda or whatever. He is a good one!

oi oniichan - said yuki - what is inside of it?

we are gonna talked dirty to each other now? - replied gintoki

of course - yelled yuki - what the fuck is inside elizabeth - san?

i don`t care what anyone of you put inside yourself - added gintoki - as long you pay for my sake

talking about putting things inside - said sakamoto - yuyu chan tell me more of the man you are marrying

my name is yuki stupid - replied yuki - and i am marrying an officer. Second in comand in the shisengumi a proud country samurai - added yuki with a blush

you did good yuyu - said sakamoto with his ussual laugh - you seem drunk and happy

i am - replied yuki with a low voice - he is a great men, he prommise to protect me and to kill katzura when he gets the chance

yuki san how can you be so cruel? - cried katzura - how can she elizabeth san?

_"i`ll take him away_" - said elizabeth`s sign

sakamoto and yuki broke in laughter

oi idiots shut up - yelled gintoki grabbing the empty sake bottles - make him cry and we will see the reappearance of zurako

who is zurako? - asked sakamoto with lust

it`s that other moron drag queen persona

sakamoto and yuki laughed once again

* * *

The sake bottle kept comming as the former Joui warriors drank.

War was a horrible time - tought yuki - but i made great friends in that time. It might seems we hate each other but i would fight for any of this morons. Even for Katzura...

what you mean even katzura? - zurako cried

what are you talking about? - yelled yuki - and why are you wearing woman`s clothes?

you just said it - yelled katzura

shut up moron - yelled yuki - i was doing an inner monologue

no, you weren`t - yelled gintoki - we all hear you!

i must be very drunk - replied yuki with a smile

zurako marry me - asked sakamoto

no thank you - replied zurako - and you - he added pointing at yuki - you are no longer my comrade, not after this

shut up you ugly dragg queen - yelled yuki

you even dare to call me ugly - yelled zurako - and you are marrying that traidor and you...

ohh toshiro san - said yuki - i haven`t call him. Come sakamoto, i need your communicator - added yuki as she drag sakamoto away from zurako


	19. Chapter 19

are you sure you want to talk to mayo freak right now? - asked gintoki

i am sure - replied yuki with determination - come on sakamoto san!

i am doing as fast as i can - said sakamoto with confussion as he randomly pushed the bottoms. we will have communication in 3...2...

the lights went off

baka you baka - yelled yuki - what the hell did you did?

is not my fault - whined sakamoto

what happened in here? - asked a woman voice behind them

oh my dear mutsu - said sakamoto - tell this guys it wasn`t my fault

everything is your fault - said mutsu with a low voice tho sakamoto`s discontent - but not this time

that made me a happy man - laughed sakamoto

don`t be. Follow me - added mutsu

* * *

IN THE MACHINE`S ROOM

most main cables are cut - said mutsu pointing at the sparkling wires

turn the energy reservation and make the men protect them - ordered sakamoto

what happened? - said yuki - was this and accident?

no, it was not - repplied katzura - if there`s one thing i know is to sabotage ships. This were cut with a sword, the cut is to clean and the wire is too strong for this been an accident. Plus all the cables are broken in the same direction and high. It was a swordsman, very precise and not very tall.

who the hell would do something like this? - yelled gintoki

shinsuke - replied yuki with horror as she felt on her knees - he is back for me - she added as tears felt of her eyes

the sudden clarity it the other Joiu

you are right - replied gintoki taking his hand to his wooden sword

are you sure? - asked sakamoto - why would he do something like this?

because he is a psicopath - yelled gintoki as he lifting yuki from the ground - this is the last of his

i am with you gintoki - replied katzura - we told him we will defeat him and we will

sakamoto, take yuki some place safe - ordered gintoki - and meet us later

come on yuyu chan - said sakamoto - come with me

* * *

DEEPER IN THE MACHINE ROOM

where that bastard can be? - asked katsura

how would i know - replied gintoki with a little anger - that goddamn bastar is getting to my nerves

* * *

IN THE SHIP HALL

are you ok now yuyu chan? - asked sakamoto

i guees i am - replied yuki with sadness - after all this time i still can`t face shinsuke much less fight against him

it will be over soon - sighed sakamoto lossing his optimism - i will leave you with mutsu and me and the guys will find him

arigato sakamoto san - replied yuki - you are a great friend

looking at sakamoto, yuki noticed how his eyes were not blinking. She moce her head forward and saw a shadow. that was what take sakamoto breath away

stay here - yelled sakamoto as he took is guns out - i will find him. A suspect person is getting to the emercengy ships - he said to his radio

yuki stood there as the shadow run from sakamoto dodging his bullet

nothing will change unless i change - said yuki remembering hijikata`s words - shinsuke tried to hurt toshiro and that`s something i can`t forgive. He won`t stop chassing me like a dog unless i do something about. I don`t care what i have to do but thing will never be the same.

Yuki started running behind sakamoto untill she got even with the distance

what are you doing? - yelled sakamoto

i making a change - replied yuki as she speeded leaving sakamoto behind

yuki is going after takasugi - said sakamoto to his radio - get here!

* * *

stop right there - yelled yuki trying to hit the shadow - i am sick of you shinsuke

the shadow kept running to the emergency ships

i will kill you, you sick bastard - yelled yuki once again - after all this years you are the same patethic man i left that day. But you keep messing with my life and hurting the ones i love plus you totally screw up my bachelorete party.

the shadow run trough a high wire and yuki couldn`t catch him

yuki started chassing the shadow once more but he kept on getting higher above the plataform

stay still so i can kill you - scream yuki approaching the shadow - i won`t miss this time

yuki what do you think you are doing? - yelled gintoki - get down, we will catch him

don`t nag me now gin chan - whined yuki - i have him where i wanted him

i am not naging you, i am not a mother - yelled gintoki - i am protecting you because i want to be the father

with several jumps gintoki got behind yuki as they both tried to stay in the wire

the shadow was against a generator and yuki could stab him easily. in case he even think about jumping sakamoto and katzura will grabb him

the man in front of yuki put his sword down

are you quiting? - mocked yuki waiting for his next action

the shadow make a quick move backwards and hit the generator. The ships started to lose stability.

this won`t stop me - yelled yuki running to the shadow - what are you doing?

the sj¡hadow started to throw small metal balls

what are those? - yuki yelled as she looked to the ground

the balls exploded and the plataform filled with a dense green smoke. Her eyes started to burn

i told you this won`t stop me - yuki yelled throwin hits blindly

guys we must leave here - yelled sakamoto

we are not done - complaneid katzura

this is not smoke, this is poison - yelled sakamoto

yuki let`s go - scream gintoki

_emercengy ship number 4 is leaving the plataform - announce a robotic voice_

he is escaping - said yuki

and we are running out of air - yelled gintoki grabbing yuki from her obi and running with her

guys hurry up - said sakamoto as he enter a code

are we all here? - asked katzura

we are - said gintoki

let me go baka - complained yuki hitting gintoki

i am sorry yu chan - said sakamoto - but the poison would have spreed to all the ship. we will get him next time

whatever - yuki responded clicking her tongue - i am out for a smoke

can we follow the ship? - asked katzura

i don`t think so - replied sakamoto - our emergency ships are impossible to follow. it was actually a safe mechanism to escape

at least your idiot ships are smarter tha you - sighed gintoki

there is nothing we can do now - replied sakamoto with a low voice

we can look for takasugi - added katzura - but we have to accept our defeat


	20. Chapter 20

Yuki was sitting in one of the solarium sakamoto built inside the ship. She got lost in the vission of the star around her as she left the smoke out of his mouth. The smell remind her of hijikata. Only five days have passed since she left heart and shinsuke already try to kill her. She remember how hijikata try to push away so she won`t be exposed to any danger.

I should have break up with him - tought yuki - i am the one been chased by danger everytime

now you are a smoker? - asked gintoki as he sat next to her

i am stressed out - replied yuki with annoynce - someone try to kill you know

mayora is really gonna freak out when he finds out - said gintoki

he won`t - said yuki - can someone protect a love one from the distance? isn`t sometime better to leave them. isn`t safe to be alone?

you are free to do what ever you want - replied gitoki with calm - but if you leave now you will have two crazy men chasing you around the universe. Three if i can get some time in my busy schedule

ahh, oniichan - sighed yuki - shinsuke will follow me until one of us is dead. I can`t take the risk of anyone getting hurt as well

in other situation i will let you leave but - said gintoki looking the stars - i saw you facing him. I never tought you will be able to fight me. You proof me wrong. If you walk away from everything it`s the same as he been in control of you. If you stay you may actually be happy. You left him once and you fought against him once. You can repeat those actions. i am sure you can do it again. Or maybe i am still drunk and you should left us and your mayo boyfriend. No one can`t stop you from doing what you want, NO ONE.

gintoki`s word filled yuki`s heart with confidence. She was strong and so was Hijikata. They can face any danger togheter.

let`s drink - yelled yuki - oi morons, stop staring from the door and join us - she yelled to katzura and sakamoto hidden at the door

i want hot sake - said katzura raising his hand

forget about it - yelled gintoki - you can`t take it baka

baka janai, katzura da - replied katzura

are you drunk already? - complained gintoki

zurako my love - said sakamoto - have you seen zurako?

why do i even bother to hang with you idiots? - whined gintoki

yuki laugh at the scene. No one can stop this idiots from being idiots. adn no one can`t stop her from protecting them or any of her loved ones.

this two days will be crazy - yelled yuki - bring the courtesans. I want a karaoke contest!


	21. Chapter 21

HIJIKATA`S OFFICE

don`t look at me like that - yelled yuki losing her calm

how do you want me to look at you? - yelled hijikata - my desk is full with paper that don`t belong to me

oi you wanted to get marry - said yuki taking some papers - you better start planning it

you are the woman, dammit - replied hijikata - you are supposed to know about food and flowers

i do know about that - yelled yuki - but i need you to do the courtship. Pick a yukata, send gifts to my family and prepare the altar for your ancesters and...

oi oi oi what is this? - asked a deep men voice - the lovers`s first fight?

matsudaira sama - said yuki with a low voice

you are marrying this bastard - said matsudaira - call me uncle. Oi baka - he added looking at hijikata - you are getting a marriage way out of your ligue, so be a gentleman to her. What are you fighting about? this is the first fight you had?

why i am out of mi ligue? - tought hijikata

Toshiro won`t help me with the wedding - whined yuki as she hugged matsudaira - and this is not our first fight- she added - we actually met each other fighting in a parking lot before he arrested me

you brat - yelled hijikata - why would you tell him that?

what you want me to say? - replied yuki - that we met when we were kids and you safe my father`s castle from burning and we get in the flying nimbus?

off again with DB - yelled hijikata - i get it i didn`t propose properly but you...

yamero you too - yelled matsudarai - i will help you with the wedding. Bring some tea!

i would never think of you as a romantic man matsudaira - mocked hijikata

shut up baka - replied matsudaira - this wedding is far more important than you think. A shisengumi officer marrying a bafuku heiress, not even I got a wedding this big. And i am sure kondo won`t get it either. This girl`s dowry pay off all our debts and we are getting more recruits than ever.

i knew you have a hidden agenda - sighed hijikata with anger

You are getting this girl her dream wedding - said matsu - or i will sepunkku myself. make her happy - he added with a grimm dark face

Hijikata felt all his muscle tensed up

uncle i got you some tea - said yuki entering hijikata`s office - what is wrong toshiro? are you ill?

he is fine - said matsu laughing - we just do some men`s talk

i see - said yuki with a smile looking at hijikata - you are shock because you didn´t know how to use your tamagos and miki

shut up brat... - yelled hijikata as his eyes met matsu`s threatening eyes -...i mean, yes aiko

have you decided a place? - asked matsu

we haven`t - replied yuki - women in family ussually married in the temple and the party is at the husband`s home but toshiro lives in the headquartes. And it would be impossible to do it at my family`s home

why is that? - wondered matsu

Toshiro gets the shiver near my home - replied yuki with a smile - plus he said he would only laid a foot there when my uncle die and only to check the old dirty man isn´t playing a joke

aiko please shut up - added hijikata losing his calm as a vain form in his cheeck

you will follow your family`s tradition - sentenced matsu - and be married in your husband`s home

how are we going to do that? - wondered hijikata

we can used the salon for the reception - said matsu - and you can go live to the east wing of the headquarters. I was saving that for kondo`s marriage but he won`t care if you used it first. If he gets married some day he can move in too.

Domo arigato gozaimas - screamed yuki with a huge smile turning to see hijikata - we even have a new home toshi

see how easy is to make a woman happy? - mocked matsu - now do everything you are told to. And that`s and order

yuki laugh very softly as matsu got up and left

i better pick a yukata before i have to commit sepunkku - sighed hijikata


	22. Chapter 22

SHISENGUMI`S HEADQUARTERS

ohayou yuki sama - said a shinsengumi officer - you got up before the sun

ohayou - replied yuki - please don`t call me yuki sama. Yu chan is more than enough

you are marrying my superior - replied the man - i couldn`t. If you don`t mind let me scort you back to your chambers. Isn`t safe to be alone in the secondary door

i am waiting for a delivery - replied yuki - my flowers are coming from space. I really want to wait for them. You can join me - she added with a smile

ai yuki sama - the man replied

i can see the truck - smiled yuki

oi woman - yelled hijikata - what are you doing?

why do you have to call me like that? - asked yuki rainsing an eyebrow - can`t you used a another nickname?

yuki sama - said the officer - the truck!

finally - said yuki - please unload them carefully. i need to see them - she added as she opened a box - i can`t believe it

yuki sama is speechless - added the oficer with a smile

what`s wrong? - added hijikata realizing the sadness of yuki`s face

they are broken - she replied sadly - all of them are broken, the stalks are split and the petals are withered. Yuki started crying.

don`t cry - said hijikata with a awkward voice - this are just flowers, we can get more

it`s not about the flowers - replied yuki with tears in her eyes - but let`s get some more flowers. I will call some flowerist.

if is not about the flowers - said hijikata - what`s wrong with her?

* * *

YUKI`s CHAMBERS

Yuki was sitting in the window frame. Her chambers were in the second floor of the new buildings, she have a good view of the garden and a little view of Edo. Memories were floating in her minds as the voice of shinsuke pronounced horrible words at her

-Flash back- out side the Medical assitance`s tent during the Joiu`s war

There is nothing uglier than a flower pretending to be strong - sentenced shinsuke looking at yuki with dislike

i am not trying to be strong - cried yuki - but i need to stay with gin chan until he is back to health. We can leave after, he won`t slow our plans.

he has already slowed my plans - yelled shinsuke - he said he won`t fight again for my cause or anyone`s else. Waiting around for him won`t change anything. You have two choices, you either come with me right now or you stay in this rotten planet with your stupid brother. choose!

i can`t - said yuki softly - i can`t... i can`t leave! i won`t leave my brother behind. You either wait for me or you leave now!

takasugi just laughed at yuki`s face

flowers are meant to be seen not heard - laughed takasugi - i am leaving and i am taking you - takasugi added grabbing yuki`s troath

leave her alone - said a mad voice

takasugi kun - said another - you know better than that

guys - sighed yuki with relief looking at sakamoto and katzura in front of her

it wouldn`t be honorable for two men to fight one - said katzura with his neutral voice - but it is not honorable to mistreated a woman like that

i heared you are leaving takasugi kun - added sakamoto - it would be such a shame you were late for your ship

i always tough you were just fools - said takasugi - now i see you are just plain stupids. This is not over - he sentenced looking at yuki - we will see each other again

- End of flash back -

i always tough that will be the last time i would ever see him - yuki tought - but he always does the same. Every time i see happiness near me he comes and tries to hurt me

slowly the sadness was becoming anger

i am not a flower - yuki yelled - i am a thorn!

i am a thorn - she sighed - and i will protect what is mine! and i will hurt those who dare to get too close. For so long i let other protect me but that is over. Come whenever you want shinsuke cause i will be waiting

oi woman - said a voice with a little confussion - i just talked to kondo san and he agrees with me this is not about the flowers

it`s not about the flowers - yuki repplied with shame

then what is it? - asked hijikata scratching his head

it`s...just...that - stumbled yuki with her words

it`s about that terrorist - finished hijikata taking a seat next to her

i am sorry - said yuki with shame - but i am sure it was him

of course he was - said hijikata lightening a cigarrete - the woman he wanted to control for all this time is getting marrying with a goverment`s dog. I will be all kinds of mad and would do my best to stop her wedding. i kinda did that with mitsuba.

so you like stealing women from terrorist - mocked yuki - you player!

if you are gonna mock me like that - replied hijikata with a vein in his cheeck - i will asumed you are fine and leave

i am fine - said yuki - thanks for checking on me but don`t leave. Talk to me about mitsuba i wanna know all about her

i don`t think it`s a good idea - repplied hijikata

come on - complained yuki - i know you asked for all the information available about shinsuke

that`s police work - yelled hijikata with anger

it`s not - yelled yuki - now tell me about mitsuba san

san? what are you friend now? - yelled hijikata - i guess i can tell you a couple things


End file.
